Rebirth of Hikarigakure and Uzugakure
by reading of emotions
Summary: after finding out that Konoha had betrayed his mother and father's villages Naruto not even into a day of becoming a Konoha ninja leaves to bring back both villages and get revenge on Konoha for their betrayal
1. Chapter 1

**The rebirth of Hikarigakure the village hidden in the light and Uzugakure the village hidden in the whirlpool**

**Hey guys another new story that came to me I want to try and see what I can do with these stories but don't worry I will update my other stories so now let's start.**

****

We find a young 12 year old Naruto Uzumaki running through the trees of the fire nation trying to get away from his horrible life in Konoha. You see Naruto was the most hated person in the village and before last night he had no clue why but now that he knew he could not stay there anymore because he was Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze the hair to the fourth Hokage the last of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans and the holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune but contrary to what most would expect he was now a missing-nin even though not even a day earlier he was instated as a ninja of Konoha.

Now a lot of people would question why someone would run away just after becoming a ninja and his answer would be a simple one. It was because he could not be a part of a village that helped destroy his father's village and ignored his mothers' village as it was being attacked even though they were allies.

** flashback just after receiving the headband from **

He was now sitting in the Hokage's office with the old man sitting on the other side of the desk with the forbidden scroll sitting in between them he was wearing his new metal plated head band showing that he was now a ninja of Konoha.

"Now Naruto I would like to know exactly why you stole the forbidden scroll" asked Sarutobi with a calm smile on his face. "Well that Baka of a sensei said that if I stole and learned one technique from it then I could become a ninja" Naruto spoke with annoyance at what his teacher tried to do to him. "Well the council is waiting to hear the report so I'll be right back now stay here and we can talk some more" Sarutobi said with a smile and walked out with his anbu following close behind.

Naruto just sat there but after a few minutes he got bored looked around and found a large book case filled with books and scrolls to his right so he stood up and went over to look at them. As he was looking for something to read he saw a medium sized book that had the swirl his family wore or at least that is what the old man told him but refused to tell him who his family was till he was older. But there was also another symbol under the swirl it was a sun with dragons and some kind of rock and from what he could guess metal creatures around it. After some thought he remembered it was the crest of the Namikaze family and that the fourth Hokage's last name was Namikaze.

He picked up the book wondering what the fourth Hokage's family had in common with his so he started to read through the book and found out that the Namikaze clan was actually the founder clan of the hidden village of Hikarigakure the village hidden in the light and that it was the brother village of Uzugakure or the village hidden in the whirlpool that the Uzumaki had founded. But they were both destroyed around 30 years ago it said that Uzu was destroyed by a combination of Iwa, Kumo and Kiri but the three villages were forced to retreat because of a massive storm that threatened to wipe away their ships but when they went to go back and finish off the village instead of the large island being there they found a massive whirlpool. The ninjas declared the island destroyed because of the storm and left. On the other hand while Uzu was being destroyed someone or something had completely destroyed Hikarigakure as when a messenger was sent from Sungakure or the village hidden in the sand to the village to tell them of Uzu's destruction all they found was a couple of damaged village headbands. There were not even the walls of the village just the headbands.

The last two survivors of both clans and villages were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki both were the heirs to their clans and both had been in Konoha at the time for the jonin exams. After a couple of years and the start of the third great shinobi war Minato became the fourth Hokage and soon after he married Kushina a year later they announced that Kushina was going to have a baby and the village celebrated.

Then it happened nine months later the Kyuubi came and attacked the village killing Kushina and her newborn baby in the process the fourth came along and killed the Kyuubi and ended up sacrificing his life for the village. '_But now I know that he didn't kill it and sealed it in me to protect the village' _Naruto thought as he finished the last page and found a seal on the inside of the back cover it was red and from what Naruto could remember from one of Iruka's lectures it was a blood seal.

Naruto figuring that since it was his clan that was in this book that he could try and use the seal and see what would come out. So after cutting thumb with his teeth and drawing blood he pressed his thumb to the seal letting the blood spread out on the seal nothing happened for a minute and then he remembered that he had to add chakra and immediately the seal started to glow and then in a puff of smoke a medium scroll appeared in his hand he looked at it and saw that both the Namikaze and Uzumaki crests were on it.

There was another small puff and he found a small note in his hand it read:

_Hi if I'm right then the person holding this note is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze but knowing that old devil  
>Sarutobi he took away the Namikaze. Now the reason I know who you are because only mine and Kushina's son could open this (Naruto was surprised by this) the reason that I knew you would find it is because I put a seal on the book that would draw you to it when you learned about the Kyuubi. First off I am sorry about forcing this life on you and leaving you alone but I knew you would be able to endure it now the reason that this message is hidden is because Sarutobi would keep it away from you at all costs if found it the reason is the same reason no one knows what happened to my home of Hikarigakure.<em>

_The truth is that the whole reason that Uzugakure and Hikarigakure were destroyed was because of Konoha or more specifically Sarutobi and the council. They felt that mine and your mother's villages were to powerful and they tried demanding that Uzu and Hikari give all of their jutsu and bloodline's to Konoha but they refused so they let it slip to Kumo, Iwa and Kiri that Uzu was going to attack their villages and since Uzu was feared for their power in sealing the three villages attacked and while that was happening Konoha sent a secret anbu organization called Root and they attacked Hikari._

_But what none of the villages knew is that Uzu and Hikari had secret techniques that could hide their villages in case of trouble so when Uzu activated theirs it pulled the island deep under water and used a massive whirlpool to defend and hide their position and when Hikari activated theirs it was day so it created a shield of light that turned the village invisible during the day and the attackers had left by night which is the only time when it is visible but the barrier is still there so they would have to summon a couple of boss summons to break through._

_Now in the scroll is directions to both villages and there is a blood seal at the bottom that has mine and your mothers summoning contracts your mothers is the legendary dragon contract and mine is the lost golem contract both scrolls belong to the founding clans heirs of both villages and a pair of Hikarigakure shinobi clothes along with a sword that was made with a mixture of Uzu's strongest seals and Hikari's special metal. The only way to show both villages is to show them the bloodlines of the Uzumaki clan and Namikaze clan and the only way to activate them is to get the boss summons of the dragons and the golems to activate them for you and the only way to do that is if you pass there tests now I have to go the Kyuubi is coming and I have to get the seal finished one more thing before I go I want you to leave Konoha and find the villages become their leader and get revenge on Konoha but be a good caring leader. _

_Love Minato Namikaze_

_Your loving father_

His bangs covered his eyes but it was clear that he was crying from the tears landing on the scroll then all of a sudden he looked up with an unbridled fury in his eyes it was then that he promised his parents that he would find and protect both villages and also that he would avenge their suffering by Konoha. He heard footsteps coming from down the hall he quickly resealed the scroll and note and sat in the chair with the book flipped open to the middle acting like he was reading.

Just as he finished opening the book the door opened and the Hokage walked in with a smile and sat behind his desk he then saw Naruto reading a book from his shelf but didn't bother to look at which one. "Well the council has gone home for tonight so you can go home to Naruto" Sarutobi said Naruto looked up and put on a fake smile which the Hokage caught but decided to let it go considering the night he was put through. "Ok old man but I was wondering if I could keep this book it's kind of interesting" Naruto said with a fake smile the Hokage just smiled with a slight nod and with that Naruto left for his apartment.

As soon as he arrived at his apartment Naruto unsealed the scroll and note from the book and unsealed the shinobi cloths and sword from his father. He took off his orange jumpsuit and threw it in the trash most people thought he liked it but he just used it to get attention he then put on the cloths from Hikarigakure at first they were a little too big but then they shrunk down to his size. He went over to his mirror and looked approvingly at how they looked on him he was now wearing dark sand colored cargo pants and shinobi sandals with the same color the pants had two gold streaks going down the outside of his legs with built in kunai and shuriken holsters he also had a gold colored sleeveless vest with a hood of the same color. The vest had many pockets for scrolls and had some storage seals on the inside on the back of the vest was the kanji for light it had two blood red lines going from the bottom of the back to the front of the hood but instead of it ending at the lining of the hood it stopped a couple inches short then turned into a red outline of a pair of eyes then inside that was the sand color then last was a golden slit pupil. He also had fingerless gloves that were the same dark sand color and had metal plates on the back with a seal mixed with the kanji for strength mixed in carved on both plates. All in all he looked very intimidating and when he pulled the hood on and the eyes on the hood covered his made him look like a demon.

He then picked up the sword the sheath was black with a gold strip on each side and strap was sand colored the hilt of the sword was wrapped in a blood red cloth and was big enough to where it left a few inches when he gripped it with both hands the guard was made of four golden spikes with a red and black ball attaching them to the hilt. When he pulled it out of the sheath he stared in wonder and admiration at the blade it was a pure black blade with a silver edge and it seemed to glow with a powerful orange aura it was as long as a normal katana but slightly straighter he re-sheathed it and grabbed a bag he put all his money in it and anything valuable including the scroll and headed out.

He found the hole that was covered by a bush next to the wall he had found when he was younger. He snuck out and covered the hole again and ran in the direction of wind country knowing after taking a look in the scroll that his dad's village was in wind country he just had to find a place far enough away from people so that he could summon the golem boss and see if he could unlock his bloodline from his dad then lead him to Hikarigakure. And now he knew he could not go back to living in Konoha and it was on to find what could have been one of his homes if it wasn't for Konoha.

**Well tell me what you think and flames will be ignored**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm updating again I hope you like this chapter and I want more people to review so please tell me what you think. And I will be taking into account the reviews of Haseo55 about the akatsuki and orochimaru and fuyoshi-chan I will be adding Jiraiya and Tsunade to Naruto's side since Jiraiya is his godfather and Tsunade is basically his aunt. So now let's get on with the story. O and with Naruto's shadow clones they will have and be able to use the seals on his weapons and when they copy they will get a duplicate of the sword and any other weapons. And I am working on getting a picture of what Naruto looks like in his new clothes.**

**With Naruto a couple miles outside Konoha**

He had been running for a couple hours and thought it was safe to camp here for the night so he decided to take a look at the gear that he got from the scroll.

As he looked over his new attire the first thing he noticed of course was his sword that he had strapped to the left side of his waste with the sand colored strap.

It was an amazing piece of craftsmanship and from the power it radiated he could tell that once he mastered it he would become very strong.

Another thing he had found in the scroll was a small note about his new gloves apparently (from what the note said) if he channeled chakra through the seals on the back of them he would be stronger then Tsunade of the Sennin who was known for her healing and strength techniques it was said she could level half a town with a single punch. It also said the more chakra he added the stronger the hit would be. It was a great chakra control exercise he thought.

He decided to try them out and stood up and went over to a tree and channeled the same amount of chakra he would normally put into a **henge**. He then proceeded to punch the tree with as much strength he could muster but only put a dent in the tree. Then he remembered what the note had said and channeled enough chakra to make five **shadow clones. **He then hit the same tree and it split in half and then proceeded to fall to the forest floor.

He was now glad that he wasn't near any village or that would have attracted unwanted attention. But stared in amazement at the gloves if this is what the chakra of five **shadow clones **could do then what would twenty or even one hundred clones be able to do.

Then he remembered that there was another not next to the one on the gloves. He went back to the scroll and read it.

_NOTE: _

_The uniform of Hikarigakure is unique because it uses many seals and special abilities that were given from Uzugakure and added to the special metal of Hikarigakure. As you have most likely learned with the uniform gloves is that we combined a Uzugakure strength enhancement seal to the special chakra metal from Hikarigakure allowing the chakra flow through the metal as the metal enhanced the strength of the chakra then the seal converted that chakra into physical energy allowing your punches to become stronger (will be explained in more detail later). _

_Now since Hikari is in the desert the uniform has forgone wearing a shirt and instead went with a sleeveless vest with cooling seals in it and a hood to keep our ninja's heads from being sunburnt._

_Now the hood also serves a completely different function by adding chakra the hood melds to your head and the eyes on the hood meld with yours allowing us to keep our eyes protected from sand storms but we are still able to see through them like our normal eyes except thanks again to Uzu's seals we were able to enhance our vision to that of the Hyuuga's Byakugan even going as far as to be able to see tenketsu (sp?) but not as well as the Hyuuga it also sees body heat since we live in the desert there are a lot of cold blooded creatures so it is easy to distinguish people or animals not from the land of wind it also gave us the ability to tell if someone was telling the truth if they are their chakra will turn a light blue and if they are lying then their chakra will turn a dark shade of blue. _

He was amazed at what Uzu and Hikari had been able to come up with working together now he just had to test out his hood then he would get to his the notes on his sword.

He stood back up and channeled chakra into his hood and felt it move over his head like a second skin he then opened his eyes and saw that nothing had changed he concentrated a little more and found the world around him turn black and white with specks of blue here and there it was then that he realized that he had entered the Byakugan mode and was seeing the chakra from the animals around he started turning to get a better feel for this point of view.

He suddenly stopped turning and froze when he saw a group of four people with high chakra levels and he noticed the faint outline of the different animal face masks with the leaf symbol on them and realized that they were the anbu that he had seen hanging around the Hokage back in the leaf village.

Then it dawned on him that they were there to take him back so he packed up his stuff and sealed it in a storage seal in his vest that he had learned about and proceeded to re-strap his sword back to its place at his side and took off his hood.

He finished just as they arrived in the clearing and there was one on each side of him as they stood at the edge of the clearing.

"Uzumaki Naruto we are here to take you back to Konoha as ordered by the Hokage now come peacefully or we will have to use force" the anbu with a dragon mask said looking at Naruto.

Naruto then smirked something that surprised them. '_since they know I just got out of the academy they won't expect the strength that I'm able to use with my gloves' _he thought knowing that if someone underestimated him he should take advantage of it.

"I will never go back to Konoha not after what they did to my family's villages" he said getting ready to channel as much chakra into the gloves as he could without completely draining himself.

The anbu were again surprised by this from what he could tell the next anbu that spoke was a woman she wore a snake mask and had purple hair tied in a spikey ponytail that reminded him of Shikamaru.

"What do you mean by your families villages you're an orphan from Konoha" she said with a confused look which he would have seen if she hadn't been wearing a mask.

"It's true I was born in Konoha but I am no orphan you see my father is from Hikarigakure and my mother was from Uzugakure but they both died the night of the Kyuubi attack" he said surprising them.

Since both villages were destroyed and there was only one survivor from each village that were in the leaf before the Kyuubi attacked and realization dawned on them about who's the boy's parents were especially after remembering his personality was similar to that of Kushina Uzumaki and his looks were the exact same as Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage.

He wasn't done yet

"When I was in the Hokage's office and found a book that had my last name in it so when I reached the back there was a blood seal that I was able to open and what I red made me see Konoha in a new light"

"you see during the chunin-exams when both Uzu and Hikari sent a team Uzu was attacked by Iwa, Kiri and Kumo and was later said to be destroyed it was actually because the Konoha council including the Hokage had tried to get Uzu to give them all of their Jutsu and bloodlines but Uzu denied so the council in its wisdom had already set a backup plan in motion and later that same day Iwa, Kiri and Kumo received letters saying Uzu was planning a attack on them so they banned together and supposedly destroyed it"

"Then the council figured that since they couldn't get anything from Uzu then they could do the same thing to Hikari and they wouldn't say no but it turned the same and while Uzu was being destroyed the Hokage sent a secret anbu force called Ne(root) and they destroyed Hikari"

After he finished explaining he could tell that they were shocked even with their masks on. The anbu with the dog mask seamed more surprised than the others.

'_this is Minato-sensei's son I must bring him back surly the fox must have made a fake memory of reading that stuff just so he could get out of Konoha' _

He knew that now was the perfect time for his surprise. He channeled chakra to his right glove and made sure to not hold back and when he felt he had a good amount of chakra he raised his hand slightly preparing to bring it down.

Kakashi who was the anbu with a dog mask felt the large increase of chakra in Naruto's right fist and knew better than to stay in the way of whatever attack was coming even he knew that any technique with that much chakra was not good and jumped out of the way the woman with the snake mask must have realized this to as she jumped into the trees surrounding the clearing. The other anbu weren't as lucky as Naruto brought his fist down and hit the ground.

Everything froze for a second as Naruto hit the ground then time resumed and the whole clearing was blown into chunks of earth (same as when Naruto and Sakura fight with Kakashi in Naruto shippuden).

The two anbu that weren't smart enough to get out of the way were immediately crushed between two massive chunks of dirt.

In the trees Kakashi and the snake anbu (Anko) were amazed and astounded that Naruto was strong enough to destroy the whole clearing.

As soon as the earth was settled Kakashi jumped back into the clearing while Anko stayed in the trees.

"That was an amazing show of chakra enhanced strength but I am quite curious how you were able to pull off a technique like that from my report you have horrible chakra control but now that I know that your Minato-sensei's son I truly must bring you back" Kakashi said as he started to speed forward before the gennin could make another one of those punches. But before he could get to him he was knocked unconscious.

Naruto looked up and saw none other than Anko standing above Kakashi's unconscious body surprising him but what happened next surprised him even more. Anko got onto one knee in front of him removing her mask showing Naruto that she was extremely beautiful. He then heard her finish saying something to him and came out of his daze at seeing her face. What came out of his mouth was the single most intelligent thing he could say.

"Huh?"

"Please let me come with you I don't want to go back to Konoha" she said with tears in her eyes and looked up at him for a response.

**Well tell how you like it like with my other stories the chapters will not be that long but I hope you will review. **

_There is physical energy and spiritual energy physical energy is what Naruto uses for his strength chakra is made of both physical and spiritual energy but they are extremely hard to split apart but he is using a seal to convert the spiritual side into more physical energy I may end up using the spiritual energy for some attacks later but that is to be decided._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back again for another update now pairings are still undecided and any and all comments about the story will be accounted and looked over for anything that I feel could help the story along better now on with the show.**

"Please let me come with you I don't want to go back to Konoha" said the woman in front of him

He was confused as to why this woman would want to come with him and leave her village behind. Then a thought came to him and he narrowed his eyes.

"Tell me do you really want to come with me or are you just saying that so you can spy on me for the Hokage" Naruto questioned with a dangerous tone in his voice.

She realized that after what just happened that he would suspect her of doing this for Konoha and she bowed her head to the ground.

"No it's not for the Hokage or Konoha the people there have abused and hated me ever since my sensei betrayed the village I just want to get away from it"

He was still suspicious of her

"Then why didn't you just run away like I'm doing instead of coming with me?" he questioned her while still being on guard in case of another attack then he remembered that his hood could detect if someone was telling the truth so he pushed chakra into his hood and the eyes on the good glowed for a second before settling on the woman in front of him.

After hearing what the boy said she became slightly depressed.

"I never left because the Hokage placed a seal on me so if I went out of order my commanding officer could use a hand sign and it would paralyze me then it would inflict immense pain on my whole body" she said with tears now falling from her eyes and onto the ground.

He saw her chakra turn light blue meaning she was telling the truth and he immediately regretted accusing her for trying to spy on him.

"I'm sorry for accusing you" he said while getting on his knees so he was eye level with her once she brought her head up again

"Its fine you were right to be cautious I just wish I could find a way to remove the seal" she said as she looked down at the ground again depressed.

'_I wish I could help but I don't have any knowledge on fuinjutsu' _Naruto thought with a sad look on his face.

Little did he know that his prayers were just about to be answered.

**Inside Naruto's mindscape-**

Inside Naruto's mine we find ourselves in a sewer with four inches of water covering the floor. On the walls of the sewer there were four pipes with three of them being connected every couple of feet by a small tube. Each pipe was a different color the one that wasn't connected to the others was dark blue and of small size compared to the others next was a pipe that had a light blue that almost seamed white and its size was larger compared to the first but about half as big as the biggest pipe after that was a pipe that had a sand colored brown color and was the same size as the one before it and both were connected to the largest pipe that was a dark red color.

The pipes all seemed to go in one direction and that lead to a massive room that was about as big as the Hokage's building that sat at the center of Konoha. The only openings were the door leading from the hallway with the pipes and a giant gate that took up one whole wall from floor to roof this gate had a large sealing tag in the center of it that had the kanji for seal.

Behind the massive bars of the cage sat two creatures that were emanating power. One was a giant form of rock that had other large rocks connected to it and had glowing light brown lines going all over its body likes tattoos. All of the rocks were a deep brown color but its eyes seemed to glow with power.

The second being was what one could only describe as a dragon and it was equally as big as the mass of rock. The dragon had no legs or feet but it did have arms with claws and two wings that were bunched up around it. It had light blue almost white scales covering all of its body its mouth and nose were stretched out so it looked like a wolf but also had one long vine like whisker coming from each side of its nose towards the back of its snout like mouth.

As these creatures stood inside the cage they heard the child's plea to help its friend.

"**I think it's time that we start to make ourselves known to the child don't you Ryu" **said the massive form of rock while looking at the dragon in thought.

"**I couldn't agree more I think it's time that we help Minato and Kushina's son Golone" **(if you didn't know it is one of the Japanese words for golem) said the dragon now named Ryu to the now named Golone with a smile.

The two started to turn into pure energy one was brown with tints of white and the other was blue with tints of electric yellow. They met in the middle of the cage and out of the light they created came a being that all feared a being that could raise a whole village with just a swing of its nine mighty tails yes this was the strong and feared Kyuubi no Kitsune or the nine tailed demon fox.

The now formed Kyuubi stepped forward and touched a bar of the cage with all nine of its tails and began concentrating its power through the bars and reached into its host's thoughts and began to push the image of a seal destroying technique into the blonds mind along with how to perform the technique.

**-Back outside in the clearing in the forest-**

Suddenly Naruto got a massive headache then out of nowhere a voice came **"This shall help you release your friend young one" **then all of a sudden images went through his head they were of hand signs and what the jutsu was called.

Deciding not to bother trying to find out how he got this knowledge or where that voice came from Naruto move over to Anko.

"Anko can you show me where the seal that the Hokage put on you is?" Naruto asked

Seeing her look at him in confusion Naruto said

"I want to try something it may get rid of it if I'm right"

At even the slightest chance of getting the seal off she nodded her head enthusiastically making him smile. She then proceeded to show him where the mark was and he found it was on the back of her neck directly on her spine.

Naruto did ten hand signs and channeled as much chakra as he could muster remembering that since it was a seal from the Hokage it had to be strong. He then proceeded to slam his hands down directly on the seal while yelling **FUINJUTSU: SEAL DESTRUCTION **

With that the seal on her neck seemed to shatter and blow away in the wind. Naruto smiled as Anko hugged him feeling the restriction on her body fade away but then noticed that he was becoming slightly limp in her arms. She took notice that he was low on chakra and that he needed rest but before he fell unconscious he unsealed the map he had been using and put it in her hand and with that he became limp and began to breath evenly.

Taking a look at the map and seeing he was heading to wind country with the unconscious Naruto on her back.

**-Back inside Naruto's mindscape with Naruto-**

He groaned as he stood up in what he could see was a sewer pushing himself up from the wall he was using as support his vision cleared and he saw that he was in a sewer with four different colored pipes running along the walls. He saw a bright light at the end of the hallway he was in and decided to try to find a way out.

"Man how did I end up in a sewer in the first place last this I remember was taking the seal off of the Anbu" he said with a thoughtful look on his face.

He was now exiting the hall he had come from and found himself in a massive room that he couldn't even see the top of and the gate that took up a whole wall he walked toward it curiosity getting the better of him. It was just now that he noticed the murky water he was walking through but kept moving.

As he reached the cage he looked inside and saw nothing he looked up to examine the gate once more and this time he could see at the center of the bars is a paper with the kanji for seal on it and his eyes widened in realization of where he was.

He looked into the cage and called out

"Kyuubi get out here I know your there!"

Just as he finished speaking the whole room shook and on the other side of the bars appeared the Kyuubi no Kitsune in all of its powerful glory.

"**So our host finally decides to come and visit us"**

Naruto looked confused about something

"Wait what do you mean us there is only you in their Kyuubi" he said with confusion

"**Hold on let us slip into something more comfortable" **said the Kyuubi

And just before his eyes the Kyuubi started to become nothing but energy then the energy split in half. The first energy turned a sand light brown and the other became a light blue and then there was another flash of light and now on the other side of the cage stood two figures the first was a sand brown rock creature with blue lines running around its body like tattoos and it had yellow glowing eyes. The second was from what he could make out a dragon covered in blue scales it had no legs or feet but two arms and claws along with wings on its back.

"**Hello Naruto it's nice to finally meet you my name is Ryu" **said the dragon with a kind voice.

"**Ya great to see ya kid" **the rock creature said with boredom in its voice.

Naruto stared in shock with only three words going through his mind right now

'_What the HELL!'_

**And that's a wrap tell me what you think and don't worry next chapter will explain a lot more along the way to Hikarigakure but please do review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry about not updating any of my stories in a while so I've decided to let you guys choose which story I should start back up first and second and so on all you need to do is go to my profile page and pick which two you want to be updated first thanks for your time and reviews. ****Reading of Emotions **


End file.
